Last Goodbyes
by Boothbabe428
Summary: 'who would Brennan call with her last goodbye' oneshot B&B fic what would happen if Brennan's plane was falling out of the sky.  DISCLAIMER:i dont own Booth's hot body or Brennan's brainy ways. i dont own "live like you were dying" either kris Allen does


The screams of the passengers were rampant throughout the cabin as the plane began to nosedive uncontrollably. No one did anything to calm the passengers. Nothing. It was hopeless they were to distraught to listen even if they tried.

Booth sat next to Brennan in first class; he had snuck up there about an hour after takeoff.

She had given him the third degree about sneaking up to the first class cabin when he had.

"_Is this seat taken?" He charmed smiled her as he pulled the headphones off of her ears._

"_Booth! What are you doing up here?" she whispered harshly at him as he sat down next to her._

"_It's just a little upgrade, Bones. Relax. Besides I'd rather be up here with you annoyed at me then back there with old Gerdy snoring up a storm." _

"_Fine, but if we get caught this is all your fault." she said annoyed as he knew she would be but still flattered all the same._

"_Don't worry so much, Bones. It'll give you wrinkles in your pretty little forehead." he poked her forehead gently. "Besides I'm smart. I'll think of an excuse."_

_He did. About 3 hours into the flight, the attendant walked over to him while Brennan was in the bathroom._

"_Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but may I see your ticket please?" she asked with a soft smile but he knew she was all business underneath.___

_He flashed his charmed smile. "Is that really necessary?"_

_She was only slightly fazed by his charming smile._

"_Yes, sir. I'm sorry but if you do not hold a first place ticket you will have to return to your seat in coach"_

"_Miss, please don't send me back there. You see the airline messed up my ticket. I was supposed to fly first class with my fiancée but they gave me coach," he was selling it well; he just hoped Brennan would back him up if she asked. "She's pregnant and in a very delicate state right now. She needs me by her side."_

_She mulled it over for a few seconds, unsure whether to trust him or not when Brennan appeared next to her._

"_Is there a problem?"  
The attendant looked to her. "Is he with you?"_

"_Yes he is," she answered politely wondering what story he was weaving that needed her back up._

"_Fine." she muttered grudgingly then turned to face Booth and warned, "But I've got my eye on you." She turned and walked away._

_Brennan sat back down; she looked at him curiously._

"_Thanks, Bones." He said quietly smiling at her, but not offering up an explanation for her reaction._

"_I guess if we're going down we are going down together." Brennan sighed leaning back in her seat.___

She had no clue exactly how right she was; now she was glad he was there.

Brennan turned to Booth; she noticed the flash of fear in his eyes as he met her gaze and held it.

He was by her side through the worst like he'd always promised he would be. Maybe there was hope for them, even if it only meant momentary happiness.

There was one thing she had to do. If they were really going to die it had to be done now or he would never know how she really felt.

With fear, need, and adrenaline fueling her actions, she leaned in and kissed him, suddenly overcome love. She knew it was love, it had to be she'd never felt this way before.

Booth's hands moved to her face, surprised but loving every second of it, he gently caressed her cheek as their tongues mingled with each other's.

They pulled apart and she had tears in her eyes. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, terrified, if they were going down, they were going down together. But, before they did he had to tell her how he felt.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered in her ear.

"I know." she looked into his eyes and kissed him again. "I love you too." She said holding him tightly again as the plane continued to plummet through the air.

"Since I first met you I knew. Always."

Brennan softly smiled at him; they knew it was true.

All of a sudden, the plane started leveling out and the pilot came over the intercom. "Everything is alright folks. Sorry about that, there was just some temporary engine difficulty, but the problem is solved now. Please enjoy complementary drinks as we prepare to make an unexpected landing and all of you will be re-routed to your destination of another plane. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight."

Booth and Brennan awkwardly pulled apart.

They made their connection and rode the rest of the way back to DC not meeting each other's gaze or saying a word.

When they got through the gate, Booth stopped and turned in front of Brennan.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Pretend nothing happened." he said desperately. "We both know what was said. … And I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I _do_ love you. … I love you Temperance." He just could not help himself he had to say it again, and again, until she believed he was sincere in his proclamation of life, and he loved the sound of the words coming out of his mouth. "And I have for a _long _time. I know you don't feel like you are ready for love, which you so clearly told me that night after we left Sweets' office… but I wasn't lying." he continued quickly with full sincerity in his eyes. "I just need you to know that and I'm willing to wait,… as long as it takes, for you to be ready." his eyes danced with hers and she could almost see the pain he felt at saying these words.

The tears returned to her eyes and she closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair while she was trying to gain enough courage to say the two words she wanted to say so badly. "…I'm ready." she said smiling hugely.

In those two little words he knew she was ready. Ready for love, ready for him, ready for everything that came with being in a relationship with him.

He kissed her and lifted her off the ground and spinning her through the air.

She laughed as she pulled away and he replaced her firmly on the ground. "I love you Seeley Booth." She said seriously staring deeply into his soft brown eyes.

"And I love you Temperance Brennan." he said quietly and leaned in quickly and smoothly kissing her sweetly, happier then he has ever been.

Monday morning there were tears of joy and excited laughter when they announced the big news and that they had decided not to wait any longer for love. They were getting married and starting a new life together.

Booth gave her his grandmother's ring; Pop's and her had been married for over 50 years before she died, a long and happy marriage.

Brennan watched the crowd hover around them; the congratulations, hugs and pats on the back had never meant so much to them.

She looked up at him with a smile, she felt secure with his arms wrapped around her, it felt right, like she was in the one place she belonged; he stood there, proud, strong and best of all hers. He was her partner, her lover, her _Best_ friend. He was Seeley Booth in all his glory, he was in his element and purely blissful.

Forever belonging to her and her to him.


End file.
